Liquid Snowflakes
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Stuck in Bunnymund's Warren during a storm, Jack finds out he's not a big fan of thunder. So he seeks out his favorite Kangaroo. Fluffiness! Can be read as JackRabbit yaoi or just..family..friend..stuff. Okay first ROTG fic! REVIEW!


Large blue eyes squinted down at the hoard of eggs marching across the ground. He leisurely blew a few snowflakes in their direction, which caused tiny frost designs to appear on the previously plain surfaces. Jack floated in the air, on his stomach, just a few inches above the creatures; watching them with his fists propped beneath his chin. Having been particularly bored that day, Jack decided to drop in on his favorite kangaroo, knowing he'd most likely be preparing for the upcoming Easter.

At first, the Aussie had told him to leave, insisting that he didn't want Jack to make a mess of things and muttering something about being too busy to babysit. After a few minutes of Jack poking at him; however, Bunnymund agreed to let the winter sprite stay, but only if he helped paint the eggs for him.

Jack's bare feet swung evenly in the air as he hummed a mindless tune that the strange egglets seemed to enjoy. He had arrived at the Warren early that afternoon, but now the sun was beginning to set.. or at least Jack assumed that was why it was getting so dark. He had probably been there longer than he thought. The teenager observed the scurrying figures lazily only to blink when he noticed a discolored splotch appear on one of them. He raised a brow and reached down to gently scoop up the squeaking thing.

"How did that happen?" he murmured beneath his breath. If there was one thing that Bunny was not sloppy about it was his eggs. So there was no way he'd let even one of his creations turn out like this one. The pale spirit twisted the egg around in his hand a few more times before shrugging and blowing a wave of frost over the pink exterior; covering up the splotch with a snowflake. "There you go little guy," he smirked setting the egglet back on it's feet.

'_Tink'_

_'Plop'_

_'Drip"_

The tiny sounds tinkled in his ears, making themselves known through the usual ambience that encompassed the Warren. At the same time he took notice of the noise, he saw another splotched egg scurry past him. The young Guardian made a face at this and tilted his head up. Immediately, something wet hit his nose making him flinch and sniffle. He eagerly reached up and rubbed his face with his sleeve. "What the hell?" he whispered taking a second look at the sky, which he saw was now covered with grey, blackening, clouds. The familiar thumping of large feet appeared beside him, successfully snapping him out of his glaring contest with the murky clouds.

"A'right pack it in Frosty," Bunny said with a sigh. Jack lowered himself so he was standing back on solid ground, "Why? What's the matter?"

"It's startin' to rain," the Pooka remarked resting his paws on his waist and looking up. "If we don' get the eggs in then their paint'll get all dingy," he explained already crouching down to heard the skittish beings out of the drizzle. "Sides, it's gettin' late anyways."

...

Once the eggs were all safe and dry Jack brushed himself off, "Well I should probably get going," he breathed. The rain was starting to come down much harder than before, which made Jack frown and glower. If he could, he'd freeze the crap out of this stuff, but that would just make Bunny angry. There was really no reason, anyways, since he was leaving. A distant rumble caught Bunnymund's attention, prompting him to sit back on his haunches and snuff at the increasingly damp atmosphere. "Hold up," he stopped the teen, who had already turned his back in preparation to call the wind.

Jack pivoted toward the larger male and eyed him confusedly as he continued sniffing the air with a look of worry and concentration. When Bunny stood back to his full height he was regarding the rain anxiously, "It'll be too hard for you ta get home with how this storms playin' out," he informed the child before him. Jack looked at the rabbit skeptically, "It's just a little rain," he noted leaning against his staff.

Green eyes rolled; however, and Bunnymund snorted, "Yeah, for now."

Jack pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, "Well what do you want me to do then?" he asked losing his patience for the weather. Bunnymund shrugged and turned around, "You might as well stay here. If you try 'n fly outta here you'll get struck by lightnin'," he said simply. Jack widened his eyes, not at all enjoying the thought of getting struck by anything, especially if that anything was electrical.

The older Guardian began striding towards his hut, but stalled and glanced over his shoulder to see the winter sprite still standing motionlessly and watching him retreat with a dumb look on his face. "Well are you comin' or not, Snowflake?" he prompted the teenager with a smirk.

Jack's blue eyes narrowed instantly, "Don't call me snowflake," he ordered grouchily and stomped over to the Aussie.

...

Bunnymund set Jack up in a guest room he had made up, but very rarely ever used. It was small and simple, not that that bothered Jack though, after all his home for the last 300 years had been a frozen lake and a tiny forest. It wasn't difficult for Jack figure out that the room belonged in Bunny's house. There was a lot of green and brown used in the decorating, mainly earth tones with a few of his more...Eastery ones thrown in. The walls were a mossy shade of olive with a dresser against the right wall, a bed to the left, and on the back was a round window. Bunny had promptly disappeared with a yawn to his own room to get some sleep after telling Jack where the bathroom and everything else was, and Jack was eager to follow his example.

He released a quiet sigh and walked into the area to set his staff against the dresser before he laid down. He wasted no time in tugging the lime covers up to his shoulders and closing his eyes; fully prepared to accept the sweet invitation of rest.

'_Drop'_

_'Drop'_

_'Drip'_

_'Tink'_

Jack cracked an eye open and glanced at the window to see that the sky was almost black and rain was already pelting the ground. In all honestly, Jack didn't like the rain. He knew it was silly, since snow was just frozen rain, but in his opinion it was better frozen. It was nicer and not nearly as loud as this was. The pale boy scowled and huffed faintly, pressing the side of his face into the pillow; attempting to ignore the pounding.

'_Tink'_

_'Drip'_

_'Drip'_

_'..__**CRACK!'**_

A roar of thunder pierced the otherwise mellow sound barrier, startling Jack almost to the point where he fell of the mattress. He blinked confusedly and lifted himself up onto his elbows to gaze at the glass. A bright branch stretched over the midnight scenery; flashing almost frighteningly before an angry boom shook the hut. Jack's brow creased as he was unable to prevent himself from flinching at the noise that erupted from the clouds. He watched with distressed baby blue eyes as the scene repeated itself; wind howling, lightning blazing, rain crashing, and thunder rumbling.

An uneasy frown crept onto the child's face while he forced himself to lay back down. Though, he couldn't bring himself to look away from the chaos raging just outside his temporary living quarters. He was starting to question the stability of the home. He winced at the bright lights and cringed, scooting back and huddling his limbs closer every time the loud bellowing resounded. He knew it was only thunder, but the utterance itself was rather unfamiliar to him. He made an effort to never stick around a town long enough to see the first signs of spring melting his beautiful ice. Rain and lightning storms all generally occurred during spring and summer; all seasons Jack wasn't fond of and avoided at all costs. In his 300 years of being Jack Frost he had not once experienced a thunderstorm. By the time infamous April showers were taking their toll, Jack was already long gone to somewhere cold and preferably frozen solid.

And at the moment, listening to one, he decided he did not like them one bit.

It was strange that the wind, something that comforted him and protected him, was now intimidating as it shook and rattled the windowpane. Jack whined aloud and buried his head against his pillow, pulling the covers over his head as he strived to block out the clamor. No matter how hard he tried though the roaring continued to penetrate his eardrums, filling him with a foreign sense of fear and perturbation. He shut his eyes tightly, pursing his lips together and pressing his palms firmly against his ears.

_CCccrrRRAAaaCCkkkK_

Jack jumped into a sitting position; his eyes wide and frantic and his frame tensed and trembled. He whimpered softly, much to his own chagrin, peering apprehensively toward the opening and shrinking away when a threatening boom arose.

That was it. April could just go fuck itself for all he cared.

The young winter spirit glanced longingly in the direction of the door, suddenly feeling desperate for someone else's presence. He normally wasn't one to seek comfort from others, but at the moment he felt exceptionally alone and small. As the white haired boy hesitated; contemplating wether or not he should get up and seek out his furry rival, another clap of thunder sounded from behind him. The furious noises of nature made the sprite shudder and abruptly stand to his feet, apparently settling on the fact that suffering a blow to his pride was better than staying in here all by himself.

The pale blue eyed teen crept out of his room slowly, regarding the dark home cautiously while he searched for Bunnymund's room. He kept his shoulder pressed firmly against the wall as he tiptoed through the hallway, keeping his troubled gaze pointed forward while he endeavored to ignore the rumbling around him. Although he was unsure what he was doing and tentative to talk to Bunnymund of all people, he found that his stride was rather deliberate and quick; his skittishness getting the best of him he supposed.

He came to stop in front of a wooden door. He stared at it, breathing shallowly and shivering from head to toe; something unusual to see considering he was the bringer of winter and all. There was an itch at his heel that longed for him to turn around and slink back defeatedly to his room, but there was also a force that kept him from moving.. well anywhere. He couldn't muster up the confidence to knock though, which left him waiting pathetically at the Pooka's door.

The storm outside flared up loudly, prompting Jack to jerk and bite down on his lip hard. Why was he being such a baby? He just had to open the door and walk in, that's it. It was easy. So why was he being so shy? He had never been particularly shy before about anything. In fact, he was down right bold in most of his words and actions. Dark lashes lowered and tensed as the youth took a deep breath and wrapped his slim fingers around the knob.

He practically glued himself to the surface of the door as he gently turned the handle; wincing at the tiniest creak that resonated when he did so. As slowly as he could, he pushed the door open, peering into the dark room restively and glancing towards the lump on the bed; anticipating the other Guardian to wake up at any moment. He held his breath while he detached himself from the wood, stepping out of his hiding place and into the open. God, he felt like a deer about to get shot by a hunter. He released the oxygen in his chest inaudibly, closing the door behind him soundly while he congratulated himself for not screwing anything up yet.

Bunny's room was quite similar to his own actually. But his was a little bigger and had more personal touches as well as furniture then his did. Sadly, like his, Bunnymund's room came complete with not one, but two windows, which gave him an excellent view of the mayhem occurring in his Warren. He repressed a shudder at that and shuffled further across the floorboards, nearing the rabbit's bed cautiously and taking care not to make a sound. He wasn't too sure why he was being so quiet since he was just going to wake the australian up. Speaking of the elder, Bunnymund was currently fast asleep, resting on his stomach with his long ears pressed back against his head. The urge to abandon his whole mission had never been stronger than it was right then. Jack frowned, partially not wanting to disturb the clearly exhausted man.

This was stupid. Why was he here? Why did he even get up? He should have just stayed in his bed. Really, what was he going to ask him? What was he expecting him to do, make the storm stop? More importantly what did he think Bunny would say? They weren't the best of friends, and there was a pretty good chance the Guardian of hope would laugh in his face..or worse, yell at him for waking him up.

/_God..but anything has to be better than just standing here like this./_

Jack took in a breath and opened his mouth, but fell utterly silent when he called upon his voice. He frowned upsettingly at this, closing his mouth as lightning darted sharply across the dark, briefly setting the whole sky ablaze before dying away. His fingers curled around the brown fabric of his pants while he argued internally with himself, his fear only growing as the clamor increased it's volume; taunting him.

/_Stop being a baby. You're 300 years old for heaven sake! You're Jack Frost, you can do this./_

Though he talked a good game in his head, the actions didn't translate well at all to his body. A gust of wind rattled the glass once more as the patter of rain morphed into a blaring drone. Jack sucked in another gasp for air and released it.

"..Bunny?"

His voice was barely that of a whisper, so it was easily swallowed up by the enraged uproar. The gray haired warrior didn't so much as flinch at his call, which made the child whine quietly. Why did this have to be so needlessly difficult? He was already giving up his pride and a good chunk of his dignity, couldn't MiM just give him a break!

"...Bunny?"

He repeated, this time, just a little bit louder then he had before. At this tone, he probably was whispering, and the whirring sound of air rushing past his teeth made a barely noticeable hissing. The rabbit's ear twitched at the sibilation; lifting narrowly from his head and cocking to the side, listening acutely even though it's owner was asleep. However, a second later the long appendage lowered and Bunnymund sighed. Jack chewed on his bottom lip restlessly, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he grew more and more agitated.

"Bunny," Jack whispered louder, his voice teetering gently and straining itself.

Once again, Bunnymund's ear rose, and his features tensed as the tiny whisper roused him. He grumbled and shifted beneath the covers, making Jack stiffen visibly despite this being what he wanted. Drowsily, two emerald irises appeared from beneath gray lids, and the Guardian muttered incoherently. The white haired male waited, in no rush to initiate their conversation, but when another clap of thunder berated his mind he let loose another frantic call.

"Bunny!"

Bunnymund blinked lazily and turned his head to the side to see none other than Jack Frost. The Aussie's brow creased, "That you, Frostbite?" he asked in a deep, somnolent, voice.

"..Uh-huh," Jack announced meekly from his position a foot away from the bed.

A large paw untangled itself from the blankets and rubbed at the man's eyes, "Ugh. What's the big idea wakin' me up in the middle a' the night, huh?" he prompted stifling a yawn. Jack swallowed and mentally slapped himself when he realized he had not come up with anything to say.

"W-Well..I..t-the storm.." he replied feebly unsure of what he wanted to say and how to say it. Bunny seemed to glance at the windows fleetingly before he grunted and laid his head back down, "Yeah, thunda'. It's nothin'. Now go back ta sleep, mate." he sighed.

He waited a few seconds, listening to the hum of the rain intermingling with the clashing utterances until he distinctly heard fabric shuffling near him. He groaned mentally, seeing that the kid wasn't leaving anytime soon and clearly wouldn't unless he spoke with him. He forced his eyes open once more and picked his head up so he could glare weakly at the winter spirit. It wasn't until he saw Jack framed in the barely available light in the room that he distinguished how troubled the young male looked.

The first thing he noticed was that Jack was shaking from head to toe. In the time he'd known Frostbite he'd never seen him so much as shiver. He had simply assumed this was just natural for the icy teen, so to see him quaking made his stomach feel funny. Then he looked at his hands; they were paler than usual, and Bunny could only guess that that was because he was clinging to his sweatshirt like someone would wring out a rag. The next thing he spotted was what struck him the most, and that was the look on Jack's face. His dark brows were furrowed and his typically bright azure orbs were tinged with anxiety and fright; something Bunnymund nearly thought Jack was incapable of feeling. His lip was pulled back into an uneasy grimace and the pink shade almost quivered. At the moment though, Jack wasn't looking at him, he wasn't even really facing him. Instead, his head was turned just slightly and his fearful regard was trained on the outside. The youth's body tensed and Aster observed him subtly shying away from the walls and drawing closer to his bedside.

Bunnymund's own features softened with a look of confusion and concern at this; seeing just how not Jack Jack was being. As the sky erupted with symbols and light, the child's startled face was illuminated; highlighting the excess sentiments of terror held within his baby blue eyes. The sprite visibly cowered upon hearing the racket and whimpered faintly in the back of his throat.

The sound made his brain twist and turn until something clicked. Bunny tilted his head and eyed the other curiously, "You scared a' thunda' Frosty?" he asked, rather surprised by this fact actually. Instantly, the shuddering male sent a defensive glare toward the Pooka, "No!" he defended quickly. His face faltered though and all traces of brashness vanished with his next words. "I-I mean...I..I don't know," he admitted in a distressed tone looking down at his feet because he was too embarrassed to meet his rival's gaze. "I've...never really heard thunder.." he muttered shifting his weight self consciously while the sound of his heart beat flooded his ears. He wasn't sure what was worse, the storm outside or waiting for Aster's rejection.

Bunny's green orbs narrowed skeptically at this, "What do ya mean neva' heard? How could you have neva' heard thunda'?" he interrogated in disbelief.

Jack's features stiffened nervously, "I remember it from when I was human, but..." his voice trailed off for a second or two tugging at his shirt absentmindedly. "These things happen in the spring and summer..since I don't like warm weather I always go where it's still cold, like Antarctica or something," he supplied lacking the cockiness that Bunnymund was so accustomed to hearing when the teenager spoke. "Where I am it's too cold for these kinds of storms..the closest thing I've ever gotten is a blizzard." he murmured out. "But...blizzards never sound like this..." Even while he was speaking he didn't know what he hoped to gain by saying or doing all of this. He felt like an alarm clock. He'd been wound up and now that his mind was ringing he didn't have the ability to stop...he just kept going.

Jack wasn't sure why the storm made him so uncomfortable...maybe it was because it was so loud. Or maybe it was because it sounded like it was mad. Like it was furious about something and was trying to break into the house they were residing in.

Bunnymund watched the younger immortal stammer his explanation out and stand there; shivering like a wet cat and whining like a kicked puppy dog. He swore the prankster had never looked more like a little kid than he did right now. Even though Jack wasn't stating it directly, it was obvious why he had come here, at least to Bunny it was. He got scared and naturally did what any other kid would do; he ran to someone older that would make him feel safer than he did when he was alone. Fear tended to block out rational thought and overall judgement, so for Jack it didn't really matter anymore that he was seeking company from someone he was rivaling. His feelings for the rabbit, along with his own shame, were inconsequential.. for tonight at the very least.

Bunny respired and shook his head, go figure he'd have a soft spot for Frost of all people. It wasn't like he was making it easy for him at the moment though. It was hard to not feel, at least, kinda bad for the twerp seeing him all shook up and teary and what not.

Ignoring the teenager's murmuring, the large Pooka scooted back on his bed and lifted up the cover, "Just be quiet and get in, will ya," he urged gruffly, cutting the boy off. Jack blinked and looked at the elder unsurely, appearing tentative to accept the invitation no matter how much a small part of him wanted to. He wasn't originally going to ask to stay in the other's room; although, to be fair, he had come here without _any _inkling of what he was going to do. When he thought about it, the offer_ was_ tempting. The empty spot beside the warrior looked incredibly inviting compared to the still, loud, darkness he was standing in.

Another explosion accompanied by a bright off-white flash caused the spirit to jump. The thunder was extremely convincing. The warrior widened his eyes and grunted upon impact when the teen practically dove into the bed. When Aster recovered, he sent the immortal an irked look only to find Jack hurriedly pressing his body as close as humanely possible to his own furrier form. He glanced down at his comrade, somewhat surprised to find him clinging to his chest. He didn't know Jack to be the touchy feely type, it wasn't that Jack didn't like it, he guessed. It was more likely that he simply wasn't used to it. After all, people had been walking straight through the kid for centuries.

With the smaller frame against his own, Bunny was able to feel the extent of the paler youth's trembling, which at the moment made him feel like he was holding a vibrating chair instead of a person. Jack's eyes were shut tightly and his lips were pursed, releasing soft mewls as the storm worsened. His breathing was quick and uneven, and Aster was positive he could feel the boy's heart beating through his chest.

Normally, Bunnymund probably would have shoved Jack away, but presently, he simply didn't have the heart to do so. He released a sigh and instead smoothed his paw over the boy's unruly white hair while he watched his face progressively relax to a degree.

"A'right a'right, now settle down ya lil blighta'. You're shakin' the bed like a leaf," he murmured passively. In most instances, Jack would have responded with a snide remark, but this time he was oddly docile. There was something about the strange compliant behavior that made Bunny feel slightly less abrasive toward the younger Guardian. Only because he knew it meant there was something wrong with him. If Jack was being irritating and cocky then Bunnymund knew he was fine...but he wasn't.

Skittish sapphires appeared abruptly and flickered to the side, inspecting the glass vigilantly as the downpour distorted the scenery. His eye twitched just barely when the room lit up again. Frightened whimpers sounded every so often when the air would shake and Jack would purposely press closer to Bunny's chest. Aster sighed gently at the gesture, "Frostbite, relax." he told him calmly.

Apparently Jack thought relax meant he should try to get even closer to the Aussie, if that was even possible at this point.

The older Guardian released another exasperated exhale, seeing that nothing he said was really getting through the boy's head. "Calm down, Snowball. It's not like anythin' out there can hurt you while you're inside," he reasoned. Clearly the last thing Jack was going to listen to was reason though. Based on the reactions the teen was giving him, he was beginning to see that Jack didn't need tough love for once, which was usually what Bunnymund was good at.

Snowy locks bent beneath his hand while Jack finally looked away from the wall.

This was pretty much no different than it had been for him back in the guest room, but the warm heavy weight in his hair helped ease some of the trepidation welling inside his chest. He wasn't sure why, he knew Bunny was right and that he was safe inside, but the irrationality of it was more convincing than the facts.

_**CCCcccRRrrAaaCCcKk**_

Jack released a loud yelp and promptly buried his face against the white and grey scruff of fur near the Pooka's neck. The abrupt reaction caused said rabbit to jump a little and quickly place his paw on the sprite's back to steady him. It was safe to say that his surprise over Jack's actions was greatly overshadowed when his long ears picked up the sound of crying. Emeralds widened and fluttered rapidly as Bunny looked down at the frantic turned distraught teenager now sobbing into his coat.

"Whoa. Hey hey, easy, mate," he hushed him quickly, quite clearly stunned by Jack's shaken condition.

Jack's voice was tiny and frail, higher then it normally was and breaking still. His body was shaking to a new rhythm, one that matched the forces of his heaving shoulders and spine. He tore his eyes away from white hair to send a murderous glare toward the window, as if reprimanding the storm for causing the sprite's discomfort. When he looked back down, a discontented frown settled over his worriedly creased features as he pondered what he should do.

Jack stiffened instinctively when he felt the other's spare arm gingerly encircle his waist, whilst his other tried to card back the locks of his hair that were caught against his forehead. Lips parted as Jack was forced to take in short gasps of air that he'd been deprived of since his nose was too stuffed up to breathe through. This action only amplified his voice.

Something soft ruffled the top of Jack's head as his source of warmth moved; shifting just enough to cause upset for the winter spirit. He expressed this, hurriedly crying out in protest; fully convinced that Bunny was going to get up and abandon him. The hand on the back of his head pressed down just a little firmer when Aster spoke. "Easy Snowflake." A low steady voice soothed from above; mollifying his shot nerves. Jack shuddered, sensing something damp prodding at the side of his buried face; he listened carefully. It was a toneless breathing, a muted sound akin to sniffing. The Pooka continued tenderly nosing the prankster's exposed temple, occasionally dipping down to his cheek or his hair to pacify the younger male.

The whimper was subtle as two long legs tugged themselves up closer to the youth's chest. Noticing this, Bunny, who's legs had been laying straight, lifted one up so that his knee was touching the teen's bare feet. In a way, he was attempting to cover every angle of the troublesome sprite; forming a sort of cushion that separated Jack from the rest of the midnight atmosphere. The closer he got, the safer Jack felt.

Circles started on his lower back to match the even caress in his hair; putting him at ease only until the next clap of thunder.

Purely out of panic, Jack tried to squirm away from the firm embrace, which held to him fast. Something downy brushed against his face and a voice whispered against his ear. "SSshh Ssh. It's okay, mate."

The cooing appeased him for a few minutes, though the jump was as repetitive as the lightning. The grip never faltered around him and the motions never halted, nor did the comforting nonsense being murmured to him. "Don' worry. I gotcha. You're safe with me."

The more childish part of Jack clung to the promise; trusting without fear clouded doubt. The silver haired boy relaxed timidly in the warm hold.

"That's it. Sshh. You're a'right.."

Focusing far more on the deep accented timbre at this point, the storm beyond began to fall silent to Jack's concentration. His heart-wrenching sobs quieted slowly, as did the awful shaking of his long limbs. Gradually, the anger of the outside faded as Jack listened to the consistent tempo thumping against his companion's chest. The tones lulled Jack considerably, rocking his frigid state of mind in a way that only the loving wind had been able to do up until this point.

Taking notice of the improving demeanor of the winter bringer, Bunnymund closed his eyes and stopped speaking, settling to simply hum out a short breath. The teenager in his arms shook every so often, sniffling tiredly and hiccuping as he simmered down and the worst passed. Stifling a yawn, Jack came to realize how exhausted he actually was. Forgetting entirely that the storm even existed, he relaxed his eyelids and quickly found sleep gripping him as he listened to a natural lullaby that matched the timing of Aster's inhalations.

After a couple of minutes, Bunnymund seemed to perceive a certain silence that had not been present until recently. He picked his head up carefully and peered down at the young Guardian laying against his chest. The smaller boy was fast asleep though; his face now content and tear stained while his chest rose and fell smoothly. The elder was unable to withhold the slight smile that tugged at his lips upon finding Jack's pale hand clinging to his fur almost like a toddler would a blanket. He had to admit, even if Jack was a pain, the little flurry was pretty cute when he was asleep.

What could he say? He was a Guardian. It was his job to protect children, and Jack was a child. Sure, he masked his affection for the youth rather well, but the fact of the matter was that he was naturally protective of him. He would guard him with his life...even if it was from something as harmless as a thunderstorm.

With a pleased sigh, Bunny rested his chin on top of the boy's snowy locks, tucking the others head beneath his own, while let his eyes slip closed. He held Jack close to him as he listened to the distant thrumming of the rain against the glass; content that the spirit was safe.

"G'night Jack."

End

_**I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! I saw the trailers for ROTG and instantly fell in love! And then i looked up and wrote a few fanfics before it came out ...and once i watched it...Oh you can just forget it! Totally a Jackrabbit shipper...I know it's weird. I'm not into humans having legit sex with animals...but..who else was I supposed to pair jack with? Lol actually I adore this pairing..i've decided that Jack and Bunny can kiss and cuddle as a couple and then if they make out or have sex -at least when i write it- I'll be having my humanoid Bunnymund in my head. If you want to check it out go to my deviant art account- Legend of Yaoi.**_

_**I don't know, do any of you guys remember sleeping in your parents bedroom? Or at least going to someone's room in the middle of the night because you were scared? I personally acted a lot like Jack. You know every single sound you make feels like it's on a loudspeaker. Lol I thought it was cute though.**_

_**Sorry if this wasn't all that good. This is my first try at a really real publish fic for them and ...well yeah. I'm sorry if it seems OOC...i don't know if it is...I feel like I get a lot of leeway with this pairing. I don't know. So be nice and review! Oh and only nice reviews...not looking for anyone to critique my punctuation or grammer. Okay...now you may review**_


End file.
